


Puppet.

by avieso



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieso/pseuds/avieso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo debía escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet.

La presión contra su pecho era cada vez más fuerte, estaba mareado y escandalizado, pero ya no era consciente de su cuerpo, el insistente contacto era más fuerte que su voluntad. Esas ásperas y masculina manos recorrían su cuerpo con crudeza, como si quisieran que no existiera la molesta ropa que se interponía entre ambos, evitando a toda costa ese poderoso placer.

-Quítate la ropa! –demandó Howon obstinadamente, mientras succionaba y besaba descaradamente el cuello del otro chico.  
No hubo respuesta, Dongwoo solo se limitó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, tratando de que Hoya se diera cuenta del daño que le estaba causando. Aunque su mente le decía que eso no era lo correcto, que debía hacer algo para alejarse lo más pronto de él, su cuerpo ya demostraba indicios de rendición, su notoria erección le hacía saber a Hoya que estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo desesperadamente su cuello, mordisqueando sus hombros, tocando con locura su tembloroso cuerpo.

Dongwoo sentía como palpitaba su miembro; dolorosamente.

Las manos de Hoya se habían posicionado en su entrepierna, tocándolo a través de la tela. Los pequeños gemidos que emitía el rubio eran lo suficientemente motivadores como para seguir. Hoya se estaba volviendo loco, no podía creer que fuera tan terco, cualquier persona, hubiera caído rendida a esas caricias, a esos besos, a lo inevitable.

Y ahí estaban ambos, en un rincón oscuro de la sala de clases. Era tarde ya, probablemente no quedaba nadie dando vueltas por ahí. Y si así fuera, no era importante, porque lo único que en verdad tenía sentido en ese momento, eran los dos, tocándose.

-Te dije que te la quites! –dijo Howon otra vez, tratando de controlar su agitada y entrecortada respiración.  
-N.. no quiero, no debo Hoya, déjame… por favor –respondió el mayor, mientras levantaba la vista avergonzado.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y aunque Hoya ya no aguantaba la situación, comenzó a ser un poco más amable y considerado con el rose de sus manos y boca, pudo ver perfectamente como había dejado marcas en el cuello de Dongwoo, eran rojas y disparejas, la saliva aun estaba fresca porque podía ver el brillo de ella recorrer su cuello, clavícula y hombros, estos últimos ligeramente asomados por los tirones que Hoya le había dado a su camisa escolar tratando de quitársela en un momento de desesperación.

Y aunque Hoya estaba más prendido que nunca, lo abrazó tiernamente, y algo dentro del pecho de Dongwoo explotó. El amor que este último sentía por el castaño era de otro planeta, y sabía que esas caricias solo provocarían más cicatrices en su ya lastimado corazón. Hoya le había dicho que solo lo quería para tener sexo, para usarlo cuando le diera la gana, y Dongwoo como tenía una personalidad tan cálida, amistosa, despreocupada e ingenua, no podía negarse, nunca.

Porque cuando lo tocaba de esa manera, no había forma de decirle que no. Esas manos, esas respiraciones agitadas contra su desnudo y blanco cuello, como el castaño susurraba su nombre por más, era simplemente demasiado para él y su tonto corazón que quería a ese castaño idiota que le causaba tanto daño. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le importaba poco perder lo único que le quedaba; su dignidad.

-Esta vez no puedo Hoya, debo hacer algo –logró decir con dificultad.

Trataba de ocultar con sus manos esa dolorosa y notoria erección. Hoya sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, o podría perder esta oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente, en ese punto estaba demasiado encendido como para solo dejarlo pasar.

-Es que no entiendes que de aquí no te vas hasta que me des lo que quiero? –su mirada se había vuelto fría, incluso un poco más de lo normal.

Y eso provocaba escalofríos incontrolables en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Tengo que hacer algo, déjame, no soy tu muñeco -gritó en su cara.  
-Error –dijo juguetón, pero con esa fría mirada aun en su rostro- eres mi pequeña marioneta. Y sabes para que están hechas las marionetas? –Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Dino- están para servirle a su dueño, para ser dominadas en contra de su voluntad. Y como eso es regla, tú de aquí no te vas hasta que quede satisfecho con tus cálidos servicios.

Volvió a posicionar sus ojos en los de Dongwoo, mientras este último temblaba ante la frialdad de sus palabras. Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso fuera así, pensó tristemente.

-Pues te informo que no dejaré que me conviertas en tu muñeco personal, hay muchas personas que matarían por estar contigo, por qué me sigues jodiendo la vida? Solo quiero estar tranquilo, déjame si? Déjame de una vez y terminemos con esto, estoy cansado.  
-No, no quiero. Tú eres mío, no quiero a nadie más, solo quiero estar contigo.  
-Entonces… por qué me mantienes oculto?

El silencio incomodo de Hoya fue más que suficiente para el rubio. Dongwoo estaba triste, pero no tanto, ya que él sabía esa verdad, sabía que Hoya solo lo usaba y que al final siempre terminaba cediendo ante él. Pero ya no más, esta sería la última vez, esta sería la última vez que se dejaría poseer, sería la última vez que permitiría que esas ásperas y masculinas manos lo rosaran de manera poco sutil. Estaba cansado de ser solo un pequeño objeto para satisfacer el placer de la única persona que tenía el poder de lastimarlo.

Las ansiosas manos de Howon seguían recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor, pero luego del incesante contacto tratando de que el rubio cediera éste cruzó sus brazos y acarició con desesperación la espalda del castaño. Por lo menos ahora no todo era trabajo de Hoya. La ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos casi automáticamente, y ahora esta yacía en alguna parte del salón.

Howon recostó a Dongwoo sobre tres escritorios previamente acomodados, intentó actuar de manera sutil, pero poder controlarse en este punto se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado. Tomó las manos del mayor y las posicionó sobre la cabeza de este, inmovilizándolo. Su meta en ese momento era su torso, comenzó a lamer y besar sus rosáceas y suaves tetillas, haciendo que el chico soltara pequeños gemidos de placer, Hoya comenzó a bajar más y más, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva sobre todo su pecho y estomago, mientras se adueñaba de su cuello, donde sus venas bombeaban agitadamente. Las manos de Dongwoo ahora habían comenzado a rosar el pecho desnudo de Hoya, apretando sus sensibles aréolas, jugando con ellas, manoseándolas y rozándolas provocativamente.

Hoya ya no podía seguir jugando, tenía que tenerlo en ese preciso momento.

Tomó las piernas de Dino y las abrió violentamente. La erección de este ultimo rosaba su estomago mientras el castaño se posicionaba entremedio y se inclinaba un poco para estar más cómodo. La entrada húmeda de Dongwoo le hacía saber a Howon que ya estaba listo. Tomó su miembro y con la mayor delicadeza que se podía en ese momento, intentó penetrarlo. Dongwoo cerró sus ojos violentamente cuando sintió la longitud de Hoya dentro de su interior. No importaba las veces que ellos estuvieron juntos, siempre dolía al principio. La respiración de Hoya se estaba volviendo demasiado irregular para ese entonces, Dongwoo lo miró, indicándole sin decir palabra que ya estaba bien, que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Howon solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos de placer mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas dentro de la pequeña y húmeda cavidad del rubio. Este último solo gemía silenciosamente, mientras sentía un enorme dolor crecer dentro de su pecho, sabía muy bien que esta sería la última vez, y pensar en eso lo hizo llorar. Hoya no se había dado cuenta de esto, ya que en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en lo bien que se sentía poder penetrar a un hombre, tan angosto, tan pequeño, nada que ver con las mujeres.

Hoya era bisexual, pero prefería mil veces el sexo con hombres, era muchísimo más placentero. Además los hombres no eran tan emocionales como las mujeres, generalmente después del sexo con hombres solo era cosa de limpiar, vestirse y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Muy por el contrario, las mujeres siempre quieren estar contigo, abrazándote y decirte lo mucho que te aman, y precisamente eso es lo que Hoya más detestaba de las relaciones.

Lo odiaba, pero con Dongwoo todo era diferente. Le gustaba estar con él porque nunca le había dicho nada, aunque sabia como este último se sentía con respecto a él, sabía que él lo quería, pero jamás le dijo nada, jamás se sintió con el derecho de encararlo por algo.

Muchas veces Hoya aparecía por la casa de Dongwoo con distintas personas, y las besaba, acariciaba y abrazaba delante de él, y este nunca le dijo nada. Porque tenían una “relación” especial, donde solo podían tener sexo, o más bien cuando Hoya quisiera tener sexo, y Dongwoo, con su tonta y burbujeante personalidad, para variar, no le podía decir que no.

Porque cuando lo besaba y tocaba de esa manera, lo hacía olvidar de respirar.

Y así como comenzó, terminó.

Hoya con un último movimiento se desplomó sobre el pecho desnudo de Dongwoo, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Y Dongwoo lloró con fuerza, porque sabía que esa sería la última vez.

Algunas personas son tolerantes, pero soportar esa cantidad de dolor era casi inhumano, Dongwoo sabía esto, y por eso, tomó la mejor decisión de su vida; alejarse de la única persona que podía dañarlo.

 

...


End file.
